


take on the world

by princessguard



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Suggestive Themes, eraqus is insufferable, kind of ooc xehanort, ooc eraqus because he's evil :), t because of the kissing and some suggestive remarks, this is stupid lol, xehanort is stupid and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessguard/pseuds/princessguard
Summary: Xemnasneverputs them together because he probably thinks they won't know how to act. Eraqus, of course, as expected, doesn't know how to act.au where eraqus joins the organization with xehanort.
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	take on the world

**Author's Note:**

> imagine my face when i checked the xehaqus tag and my work was still sitting on top- therefore i have decided to change that by adding another one of my works here :) i've always liked the idea of eraqus being norted as well to join xehanort because i think they would be the best power couple so i decided to indulge in that idea. thank you to everyone who enjoyed and commented on my work the last time <3 no angst this time, just fluff. this is meant to be a stand alone but if you want you can imagine this as a sequel to my last work i guess 
> 
> ! this is set around ddd/kh3 time period so they're both adults (or 20 if you want a specific age which is the age i hc ymx as). also, please check out [this](https://twitter.com/ebonychips/status/1277605500973006848) and [this](https://twitter.com/Midorin_HD/status/1164569024983896064) beautiful artworks of norted eraqus that motivated me to write this ♡

“Xe, are we _done_?”

Xehanort sighs, looking behind his shoulder to be met with the view of a pouting Eraqus practically dragging his feet along. He rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore the whining of his stupidly annoying boyfriend.

“Quit complaining. Xemnas put us together for who knows what reason, so you better not make him regret it,” Xehanort jabs back. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know the pout on Eraqus’ face has probably increased tenfold.

“But this is so boring,” Eraqus whines. Xehanort can only roll his eyes yet again, about to tell him to shut up (see here: he won’t, because then it would upset Eraqus and he couldn’t stand getting the cold shoulder from him) when suddenly he’s on Xehanort without so much as a warning, arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

“I’d rather be doing _other_ things with you,” Eraqus whispers, leaning in _way_ too close for Xehanort’s liking, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Xehanort flushes, shoving him off immediately as Eraqus bursts into peals of laughter.

“You’re so— You fucking— Insatiable,” Xehanort manages to hiss between gritted teeth. Eraqus is still bent over laughing as if he just witnessed the funniest fucking thing on Earth and not Xehanort turning red because he’s absolutely going to murder Eraqus after this mission is over.

“Sorry— You’re so— You’re so cute,” Eraqus snorts, trying hard (and failing) to smother his laughter. “To think you’d still be embarrassed after everything we’ve do—”

“Shut. Up.”

Xehanort hates how often Eraqus likes to bring up the things they do— he knows how embarrassed Xehanort gets every time. Or, _ah_ , he realizes, that’s probably why Eraqus brings it up all the time. The devil.

“Whatever. Focus on our task,” he grumbles. “Whatever you say,” Eraqus replies and Xehanort chooses to ignore him this time so he won’t have to acknowledge the smirk in his voice. Asshole.

The pair are on a mission, those of which usually involve menial tasks like investigating worlds or collecting hearts. Most of the heartless are pathetic excuses for a fight but Eraqus still enjoys beating the shit out of them for some unknown reason.

When Xemnas announced that the two would be paired for today, it had come as a surprise to Xehanort. Yeah, sure, he’s the younger version of his current self who so happens to be the founder of their ragtag organization, but it’s not as if he actually has a say in anything. When it comes to missions, he's mostly placed with Saix or Zexion, an arrangement he can never be more thankful for. While Saix is a little too moody for his taste, and Zexion honestly scares him a little (probably the hair), the two barely say a word on missions. People like Axel or (he shudders) _Larxene_ will spend the whole day talking his ear off and have him questioning his sanity by the end of the day.

Xehanort and Eraqus are barely ever paired together, most probably because everyone thinks they would be too busy putting their hands on each other to get any work done. For some reason, their relationship is a favored topic among the organization members, particularly Demyx, who loves prying about anything and everything there is to know about them- how they met, who confessed first, and, _holy shit, Eraqus, did you really turn evil for_ him?

 _Ridiculous_ , Xehanort scoffs. He’s not Eraqus— while the other is more inclined to goof off when Xehanort is around, Xehanort is the exact opposite of that. He would much rather get the task done as quickly as possible so he can sit in his room for the next few hours without having to face his coworkers. Well, except Eraqus, of course.

Speaking of Eraqus, he’s staring. Xehanort can feel the burn of his stare on him even with his back turned and Xehanort, unable to keep his mouth shut, whirls around, snapping. “What?”

Eraqus smiles, a beautiful sight lighting up his face as the curves of his lips lift upwards. Not like he would ever tell him that. “Nothing. You’re really pretty.”

“Seriously? This again?” Xehanort grumbles, willing his face to not turn red. “Can you just focus so we can leave this damn place already?”

Eraqus stops, crossing his arms and placing a finger on his chin as he frowns in thought. “Hm, I don’t know, maybe if my boyfriend was a _little_ nicer to me I would be more motivated.”

“So you want me to pay attention to you.”

“Exactly!” Eraqus beams. “Come on, just one kiss?”

“No—" Xehanort starts, until. God. There are those damn eyes he pulls whenever he wants something. Eraqus has a knack for knowing exactly what to do or say whenever he wants something, a talent that is highly valued by the organization. It is the prime reason why Eraqus is often entrusted with handling negotiations— his charisma and silver tongue are enough to sway anybody.

Unfortunately, that also means that he knows the exact way to get Xehanort’s attention. _Or maybe it’s because you’re just stupidly in love_ , his mind whispers, which Xehanort pointedly ignores.

“Fine. Just one if it will get you to be quiet.”

Eraqus just smiles knowingly but, thankfully, does not say anything, eyes fluttering shut in anticipation as Xehanort moves closer. _One day I’m going to have to learn how to say no to this idiot_ , he thinks, as he leans in, tilting his head to press his lips against the other in a chaste kiss. It’s short and nothing either of them would be satisfied with, but it’s not as if they don’t have time to do more after this.

“There, are you happy—"

His words are cut off when Eraqus suddenly snakes his fingers into his hair, entangling them in silver locks and pulling him back in for another kiss.

In retrospect, Xehanort should have seen it coming but he’s still caught off guard, nonetheless, not even given the chance to respond as Eraqus captures his lips again in a proper kiss this time, soft and warm as he kisses all the breath out of his lungs. Eraqus makes no move to release him, content with nipping on his bottom lip and tugging gently at his hair to let Xehanort know he likes it. It’s only when Xehanort regains all coherent thought and places his hands on Eraqus’ shoulders to stop him does Eraqus actually pull away, practically glowing with happiness.

“Now I am.”

Eraqus grins, skipping on ahead as if he did not just kiss him like _that_. Xehanort sighs, raking a hand through his hair. He can’t even bring himself to be angry, it wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ enjoyed it. Xehanort curses his traitorous mind. “Hey, at least slow down,” Xehanort says, finally moving his feet to follow Eraqus.

“Hm? Sorry, I thought you wanted to ‘just leave this damn place already’?” Eraqus teases.

Xehanort clicks his tongue, about to retort when he spots their targets in the distance. Great. More weak Heartless.

“Oi, Eraqus,” he starts, watching as a smirk makes its way on to Eraqus’ face.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Eraqus replies, already unleashing his keyblade and going in.

*

“Never. Do that. Again,” Xehanort gasps out in between pants, damn near collapsing on the ground.

“What? I’d say it went well,” Eraqus disputes, smiling as if they had both just not almost died. What had been a few ‘weak Heartless’ had turned out to be a _fucking Demon Tower_ , countless of those tiny bastards joining into a damn wave that had almost knocked them both clean off their feet countless times.

So _that’s_ why Xehanort and Eraqus had been assigned to do this mission together. If Eraqus’ stupid obsession with bloodlust had not led him to run headfirst into battle without first assessing the situation, maybe they could have realized sooner that their target wasn’t some regular Heartless again. Normally, Xehanort would just brush this off but for once, he is genuinely upset.

The words are spilling out before he can stop them. “No, you— You need to stop acting like that. We lived this time because I was here. I know how strong you are, but you’re not invincible, Eraqus! You could die one day, and I might not be there because you’re so obsessed with killing that you don’t even look—”

Gentle hands come to rest on his shoulder, and there is Eraqus, looking down at him guiltily.

“Xe… I’m sorry. You’re right. I got… carried away,” he speaks, in that soft tone reserved for Xehanort. Xehanort tenses for a moment, and then he’s pulling Eraqus down and burying his face into his hair. Silver, just like his.

“You’re so stupid.”

“I know,” Eraqus agrees instantly, one hand coming up to run tenderly through his hair. “I’ll be more careful next time. I promise.”

Xehanort exhales, disentangling himself from Eraqus to look at him. Eraqus stares back, patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

The same silver hair and amber eyes.

“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you,” Eraqus says. A statement, and not a question. “I don’t regret it, joining you. I meant what I said back then, and I still mean it now. Wherever you go, I’ll follow. I don’t care if I have to go as far as the Realm of Darkness— I’m never leaving you.”

There it is; that part of Eraqus that is so endearingly honest and blunt. When Xehanort had pledged his life to the darkness, never once did he think Eraqus would follow him. Eraqus; who is kind and sweet, Eraqus, who wouldn’t stomp on an _ant_ for goodness sake, had run up to Xehanort that day, desperate, yelling as a storm rages behind them, “ _Take me with you_.”

Xehanort wonders, sometimes. Wonders if Eraqus regrets it. If he would have had a better life back home had he decided to stay. Wonders if he actually deserves Eraqus.

A sharp pinch at his cheek jolts him back to reality, and he frowns down at Eraqus. “You were thinking too hard again,” Eraqus explains, shrugging his shoulders.

“You don’t understa—"

“No, _you_ don’t understand,” Eraqus replies simply, eyebrows scrunching together in frustration as he cups Xehanort’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I. Love. You. Is that too hard to for you to accept? I love you, and I don’t regret anything. Ever. I want to be with you, wherever you go.”

Xehanort breathes. A confession that loaded, despite the number of times Eraqus has said it, never fails to shake him every time. It is hard to accept, that someone loves him that much and is willing to stay with him despite it all. Ever since joining him, Eraqus has seen all his ugly sides, and yet, he still loves him. He’s afraid, sometimes, that one day Eraqus will wake up and realize that this isn’t for him, that he’s been on the wrong side all this time. It terrifies him, as much as he likes to pretend it doesn’t.

But, he thinks, he’s here now. And he’s never once complained, never made any remarks about regretting his decision. All this time, he’s been nothing short of supportive— and, yes, a little annoying, but it’s endearing because he’s Eraqus.

“…You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” A pause. “You can let go of my face now.”

“What, no ‘I love you too, Eraqus’?” Eraqus pouts, releasing his hold on his face. He sighs, dusting his coat. “Well, we’ve wasted enough time here. Let’s go back. Ugh, I know I’ve said this all the time, but this coat is really the ugliest thing…”

Eraqus trails off when he realizes Xehanort leaning in, moving in closer to him. “Uh, Xe?”

This time, it’s Eraqus’ turn to blush, and what a lovely sight it is— a pretty rosy hue dusts his cheeks, the tips of ears turning the slightest shade of pink. Xehanort chuckles. Then he’s kissing him, their lips brushing softly against one another.

And then he smiles. Genuinely, serenely, the kind of smile that lights up his face and softens his features and the sharpness in his eyes. “I love you too, Eraqus.”

For a few moments, Eraqus doesn’t respond, his face completely red. And then he pushes Xehanort away abruptly. “Y-yeah! I know that! C-come on, let’s go already,” he stutters, already releasing a portal and hastily stumbling his way over.

Xehanort grins, shaking his head. “Can’t take it when it’s you, huh?” he mumbles to himself. Adorable.

He’s not a good person. He knows this, has accepted it since he made his decision. And, well, neither is Eraqus. Going as far as to side with the darkness because of love— only fools would do that. Not to mention how Eraqus seems to enjoy the killing part a little too much— he’s far from innocent. So, see, they’re both a little twisted.

Maybe one day the weight of their actions will finally catch up to them and they'll receive retribution for all their wrongdoings.

But, he thinks, as he lets Eraqus tug him along, complaining about how _my feet hurt_ , and _Xemnas should give us a raise_ , (to which Xehanort had replied, _we don’t get paid, stupid_ , only to be ignored) this is okay for now.

Whatever comes their way, they’ll face it. Together.


End file.
